Secrets*
by Hentai1
Summary: I am sorry, I attempted a G rated story. It did not work out that way, but I did do better, a bit. Please read and review this for me. I will be very greatful. Thank you.


Hentai: Hello. This is a... different kind of story for me.

TEAResa: *Nods* Yes, you're trying a normal fic I believe?

Hentai: Not quit.. It's a Taito? I think. It's Digimon related. I have watched the show before, and I watch it every now and then. But, I'm trying to write a story that's not.... like my others. This will be the only one like it I think. 

Nomie: Good. At least you're trying.

Hentai: *Nods* I suppose so. Oh, and I believe I have to put a disclaimer on this? Saying that I don't own Digimon? Well, I don't…. I have babbled too much. Here is the story you came to read. 

Tusbohfs Jtijb

"Aww man, no! You can't beat me again, Matt! No one can beat me ten times in a row, unless they, A, play video games twenty-four/seven or B, they cheated!"

"Hey," The tall blonde Matt says. "I just picked up a few tips from Anthony. He plays these kind of games whenever he can! You know that!"

Tai spins around to his boyfriend. "You don't listen to him!" He puts his fists up to fight.. 

"I'm not fighting you, I'm not in the mood to beat your ass. And besides, it's such a pretty ass."

Tai puts his hands down and looks at his lover. Then he tries looking at his butt.. "It is? Really?"

Matt puts his arms around his brunette lover. "Really, it is."

Tai looks into Matt's eyes. They're so kind and loving. They move in for a kiss.

Tai pulls away at the last moment. and turns his back to his blonde lover. "You still cheated me."

"No I didn't., Tai. Look, Lover, Sweetheart, I would never cheat, not you. You're too precious to my heart.." Matt slips his arms around his lover again and lays his head on Tai's shoulder. "Come on, let's go to my house and work this out.." Matt kisses Tai's cheek. "What do ya say?" Matt 

wonders down to Tai's neck and EXPLORES that..

Tai stands still. He feels Matt kissing his neck about to give him another hicky. His other one just went away last week! He ponders for a moment.

"Fine, but I'm not holding your hand."

Tai hears a muffled "Uh-hu." sound from his neck.

Matt stops the exploration. "Whatever you say, Babe."

Tai goes a little pink. He pulls away from the cute blonde. "Let's go then."

"After you."

Tai looks at Matt, walks by him and out the door.

****

Tai walks down the street with his arms folded. Matt's walking besides him.

"Come on, say something to me!" Matt begs.

"Hu." Is all Matt gets for his try. Every second that goes by he gets madder and madder at Matt. His man's not going to lie to him. 

"Fine," Matt says "Don't talk to me."

He sticks his hands in his pockets and kicks at a rock on the ground. He follows close to his upset lover.

A beautiful red-headed woman's jogging. She jogs into Matt. 

Their eyes meet. "Hi." Matt slickly says.

She smiles at him. "Hi. I'm Roma. Nice to meet you, Yamato." She ignores Tai.

Matt blinks. A fan! "Call me Matt."

"Well, nice to meet you, Matt. I must be on my way. Good-bye." She jogs off. 

"WOW!" Matt explains. "Tai, wasn't she... Oh, yeah, you're Homosexual. No interest in ladies what so ever...I'm sorry but she was just.... Should I shut up?"

Tai's glaring at his so-called boyfriend. "YES! I didn't know you were... you were..."

"Bisexual? I was dating girls before I was dating you." 

{Hentai: You get the idea. He likes guys & girls.)

"I just thought that was for your public!"

"If I love someone Tai, I'm sure to Hell not gonna hide them! Have I hid you?"

"No, but, Matt...."

"Don't worry, I love you Taichi Yagami. I've never felt this strongly about anyone else. I just thought the girl was cute... haven't I seen her around your house?"

Tai lets a small smile slip out. He quickly hides it. "No, she's never been to my house, I haven't seen her before... Now I'm madder at you then before! What else are you hiding from me?"

"I wasn't hiding that from you! You just never paid any mind before!"

The couple argue right into Matt's living room. "I guess everyone's gone." He goes to the kitchen to get something to eat. Tai follows.

Matt spots a note stuck up on the refrigerator. He picks it up and reads it. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Tk has a game right now." He looks over to Tai, whose leaning against a counter looking sexy.

"So," Tai says. "We're a lone?" He sounded like a girl desperate to be alone with her boyfriend. 

Matt wads the note into a ball and tosses it into the trashcan. "Yeah, pretty much." 

Tai "glades" over to Matt and puts his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "If you want to make it up to me, about the arcade and the girl on the street, want to?"

Matt puts his arms around his brunette lover's middle. "Oh, you're talking to me?"

Tai presses his lips against Matt's. "I'll do more then that, if you'll give me a chance."

"Oh la la. Lead the way."

Tai takes his boyfriend's hand. "Follow me." He leads him through the living room and into Matt's room. 

Matt's room has two bed's, which Tai never got, and it's kinda messy. Tai let's Matt go and goes to a bed and lays down. 

The brunette twirls his finger in a circle on the bed.

Matt takes off his sweeter. Under Matt's muscle shirt you can tell he's been working out a little bit.

"Gee," The boy with wild brown hair says. "One me, one you. No parents. Me, in bed." Tai takes his shirt off and drops it to the ground. "Alone and lonely." 

"We can't let that happen, can we?" Matt went to Tai and puts his arms around him. They start kissing. 

Tai sticks his hands up Matt's muscle shirt. "Take that off Matt, for me. Please. I want to touch your muscles."

Matt just smiles at the ones he's with. "Sure." He takes his muscle shirt off and gets on Tai. They start making out.

A black haired teen, younger then Matt, walks in.

Matt and Tai pull apart and set up on the bed. 

"Gee," The younger says. "I didn't know anyone was here... I thought Tk had a game..."

"What's he doing here, Matt!?" Tai almost shouts.

"He's umm... A... He..."

"His Mom's watching me till my parents get home because I didn't feel like going to Afghanistan, or India, or any other country. When they left I was sick with the flu." He points behind himself. "I'm gonna go back out..." He backs out.. "Later." He turns around and closes the door.

Matt and Tai smile at each other.

Matt goes and locks the door. That was too close.

Matt goes back to Tai and starts putting his arms around the brunette. Tai pushes him off.

"Uh-hu. Pants."

"Huh?"

"For what I want to do neither of us can be dressed."

"Oh, Ok. Prove it."

"Ok." Tai stands up and unzips them. He lets them fall to the ground.

Matt stares and blanks. "Ok." He unzips his pants and lets them fall down. He goes over to Tai and puts his arms around him.

"Put I still have to..."

"I can do it.." Matt whispers in Tai's ear. Matt runs his fingers down Tai's back. His fingers reach Tai's 

boxers and Matt slowly pulls them down. They slowly hit the ground.

Tai runs his hands down Matt's bare back. He runs his hands UNDER Matt's boxers, making sure to 

touch his bare butt.. He runs his hands to the front as if he's having problems getting he boxers the

down. 

This surprises Matt, but he decides not to say anything.

Tai finally starts pulling Matt's boxers down, ACCIDENTALLY [Yeah, right....] touching his balls. 

{Penis if you'd prefer.} The boxers fall to the ground.

Matt and Tai starts kissing so deep they stumble back and fall to the bed. 

They can't keep their hands off each other. They come up every few second for some air but then go right back at it. 

The two move their hands up, down and all around, grabbing each other. After a little while of that they stop, sweat running down their brows. They lay on each other. Tai was on the bottom, Matt was on top of him. They share their body heat up until they hear a car pulling into the drive.

Matt jumps up and grabs his boxers. He pulls them on, not really worried if they come out looking messy as long as he can say he has them on. Then he steps into his pants and yanks them up and zips them. "Tai, hurry up! If our parents find out about this…" He yanks his muscle shirt over his head and pushes his arms through the sleeves and pulls it down.

Tai gets up and quickly gets dressed. They stare into each others eyes and smile. Matt puts his arms around him and presses his lips against his in a good night kiss. Tai puts his arms around Matt and traces his mouth with his tongue. This will be a night they'll both remember forever.

"Matt!" They hear Nancy yell.

The two boys pull apart and stare at each other. "I love you." They say in a whisper. They let each other go and leave the room. They make a turn and Tai goes down the stairs. Matt stands at the top of them. 

Nancy was making her way up. "Hi Tai, hello Matt." She presses herself against the wall as Tai comes running down the stairs. "Why wouldn't you pick up the phone?" She asks, moving away from the wall.

"I didn't hear it…" Matt says. "I was busy. Tai was… Helping me with my homework. Later Tai!"

Tai turns around and waves to Matt. "Later Matt! Good bye Mrs. Ishida!" He shouts turning back around and rushing out the door to get home.

Matt stares at the spot Tai had been standing. A slight smile comes to his lips as he thinks about what had just happened. He watches with amusement as Anthony practices his routine. He was doing a one handed cartwheel. He shakes his head to get out of it and can't help thinking that Anthony's kinda cute too. "Well, I better go study." He says for an excuse to leave. "Big test tomorrow." He turns and races back to his room, wiping sweat from his brow.

Tusbohfs Jtijb

Hentai: It did not go as I wanted it too… It was better then the others though, right?

Nomie: I think so…

  
TEAResa: Yes… I suppose it was…

Hentai: (Sighs) Didn't think I could do it… Well, I must go.

TEARese: (Bows)

Hentai: (Pets her nose for a moment then gets on her back.) Until we meet again dear friends. (Bows head and fades out.)


End file.
